parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita's Christmas Carol Adventure
Summary When Captain Hook tries to steal the Christmas Star from Perdita's Nochebuena Party, he lands on Colonel Hathi's naughty list. When Perdita tries to ask Colonel Hathi for another chance for Captain Hook to get off the naughty list, he does agree - but only if Captain Hook learns the true meaning of Christmas by going into the past and the future. With Perdita's help he will be able to get off the naughty list. Characters Presenting On Perdita's Christmas Carol Adventure Recap This episode starts on the North Pole. And Colonel Hathi has 2 lists, one with nice people and the one with naughty people. Places In Episode #Vegetable Bridge #Castle Songs *Nouchebuena *No Stealing On Christmas *''Shake Your Travel Cape'' *''Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze'' *''My Bunny'' *''We're the Maps'' *''Recoge'' *''Nochebuena (Reprise)'' Trivia *All of Colonel Hathi's dialog rhymes (a la Dr. Seuss). *Some parts from the DVD version are cut from the TV version: *Hathi Junior doesn't say "Here you go, Colonel Hathi" after he gives the book to him. *Colonel Hathi and the Elephants do not applaude after he rhymes name with game. *Colonel Hathi does not ask Perdita and their friends if they were okay and they not reply with positive result. *One of the Elephants does not do the Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze Dance after he says he liked that part. *This is the second Christmas special in the Perdita franchise. *The introduction of the show was a little bit different. It starts with the Deck the Halls refrain. There's a little bit of the original lyrics from the show and then some new lyrics was replaced to reflect the Christmas Eve special. *When "We Did It!" begins, Perdita and Captain Hook's time travel capes disappear and will never return. *When Perdita and Bendy are about to travel to the future Perdita's bow is on the left side of her hair instead of the right. *Before Harry Chase did the voice of Mr. Neezer for this episode, he did the voice of Mr. Neezer from the episode "Pongo Saves Christmas" on "Go, Pongo, Go!". *This is the last double length episode to use the original "We Did It song" from Season 1-5. *This episode first released on DVD on November 3, 2009, and subsequently premiered on TV on December 6, 2009, at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT. *This is the last episode to air in 2009. *Captain Hook still loves to steal since Colonel Hathi was telling a story to his elves. *This is the 8th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *This is the 117th episode of the show. *'Goof:' There were two characters at the end of the naughty list, but when Colonel Hathi puts Captain Hook in the naughty list, they disappeared. *Two-Tone is never used in this episode. *When Perdita and Captain Hook travels to the past, Perdita is not shown as a baby. *This is the only time Perdita from Perdita & Friends: Into The City is shown on a Standard Defenition episode. *This was the seventh and last appearance of the original extended version of We Did It. The other six were Perdita's Pirate Adventure, Perdita's Dance To The Rescue, Perdita's World Adventure, Perdita Saves The Mermaids, Perdita Saves The Snow Princess, and Perdita Saves The Crystal Kingdom. Gallery Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure Movie Spoofs